Condoms and a Case of Lube
by Terra Tenshi
Summary: Zack is a filthy, dirty, pervert. SephirothCloud. Seventh in my Yaoi Advent Calendar '06!


Warnings: Male/male implication, perversion, references to BDSM and a cock-ring.

**Condoms and a Case of Lube **

By: Hime-dono (aka Terra Tenshi)

Cloud was inordinately pretty. Of course Cloud had always been inordinately pretty and never in the cold, hard, deadly way considered appropriate for SOLDIER recruits. In all honesty Cloud tended to look, more than anything, like a particularly lovely and unusually angsty kitten. Zack smirked. If Cloud knew that Zack was thinking about his prettiness and not about training schedules he would blush and pout and make himself even more adorable in the process. But he didn't, so he didn't. Zack frowned and considered letting him know just so he had a chance to witness the adorableness. He probably would have too if Seph hadn't chosen that exact moment to enter the apartment.

No matter how fond Seph might secretly be of him there were some lines that even he didn't dare cross and hitting of the general's lover in front of him was one of them. Cloud might not technically count as a lover yet but considering almost everyone on the base knew that Sephiroth had unofficially claimed the blond he was close enough. He said almost everyone because he was sure that there were at least a few members of the janitorial staff and the grunt that had hit on Cloud last week who didn't know...well that grunt hadn't known until Seph had offered to spar with him and left the poor kid in the infirmary for three months. Zack had already started a pool on how long it'd be before Seph got around to finally popping the little cadets cherry.

Whenever it happened Zack wished he could be a fly on the wall. Cloud's slight, sun-kissed from against Seph's large, stronger, paler form. Their looks complimented each other as much as they contrasted; even just seeing them standing together in a room was strangely alluring. He wondered what their first time would be like...

Cloud always seemed like the type suited to a romantic liaison. Rose petals, silk sheets, and candle light flickering over his skin. Maybe a little soft music to set the mood. Cloud would look so sweet, flushed and seduced. So young and inexperienced, he'd probably come two or three times before the main event. He'd be so sweet and eager, willing to learn and be taught.

Of course it was hard to imagine the general as the romantic type, no matter how smitten he is with the young blond. No, the general practically screamed dom. In his minds eye he could almost see Cloud entering the mess hall with a slim slave collar at his throat. Anyone could tell you that the general was a possessive bastard. They probably would tell you too. Anything from his sword to his apartment and at times even his aide, Sephiroth did not play well with others. Bondage then, definitely bondage. Silk scarves maybe, more likely it'd be padded manacles. After all Seph might be a bastard but he wasn't one to go around breaking his toys before he was done playing with them. He would probably want to control every aspect of his pet's life though, especially in the bedroom. A gag then and a leash to match the collar from earlier. Maybe a whip for punishment though it would be a shame to mark Cloud's pretty skin. He spent a moment wondering if Cloud would squeal when you hit him or if he'd struggle or if he'd just silently weep. Cock-ring too probably, Cloud seemed the type to beg prettily enough especially so if he was denied release long enough...lucky, lucky Sephy. He wondered if Seph would insist that Cloud sit at his feet and eat from his hand at meal times. With a regretful sigh Zack let that image go. Cloud might not look it but he had a core of steel and would probably stop things before they got that far...provided Seph let him of course.

But then again it would be their first time, and depending on how long Seph insisted on exerting self control it might be kind of wild. After all Cloud had never had sex before so he had no idea what he was missing and Seph had been abstaining since he'd first noticed the kittenish boy. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal but with the Mako treatments and the naturally aggressive tendencies needed to make it to First Class the general's sexual appetite was much higher and much harder to satisfy. Add to that all the extra treatments that Hojo insisted on and Cloud would definitely have some trouble walking afterwards. He just hoped that Seph had the sense to wait until the weekend so that the kid might actually have a chance of healing before he had to go back to the harsh daily routine inflicted on recruits. Of course knowing Seph (the man always overestimated his own limits) he would hold out until the last possible moment and would end up taking Cloud repeatedly with minimal preparation. Hopefully he would remember and have the patience to at least somewhat prepare him because being taken dry was not something he would wish on anyone, let along a virgin.

Zack let an evil smirk take over his features, perhaps he should help them along a little bit. In the interest of Cloud's comfort of course. The holidays were coming up and he was sure he could 'liberate' a bit of mistletoe from somewhere. If worst came worst he could always fasten it to Cloud's pants just above the crotch. Might even help with his usual problem of gift-giving. Let's see condoms for Cloud and a case of lube for Sephiroth...or should that be the other way around?

"Zachary..." Sephiroth's voice was coldly disapproving signaling that his mind had been caught wandering. Not surprising considering the silly grin he must have plastered all over his face.

"Sorry, Seph." He sing-songed unrepentantly. Inside he was snickering, oh the fun he would soon have.

AN: Technically this was ready to go and was supposed to be posted last night. However freaked out and wouldn't let me sign into my account and I missed my midnight deadline. Sorry's. ;; I didn't mean to honest. So I decided to post it today provided that it stopped being stupid. And lo it has. Yay-ness. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, I could barely _understand_ Final Fantasy 7 let alone write it.

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! _**


End file.
